Lexx Season 5
by TheHouseTrainedLlama
Summary: A humble fan attempting to sate the need for more Lexx. After season 4's conclusion, Prince discovers that maybe he was a bit too hasty in his abandonment of Stanley and Xev, and that he very well need them, as well as a certain former divine assassin...
1. Chapter 1

LEXX

AN: Hi, I'm K.D., very nice to meet you. Um…I'm not really a writer-person, however I find myself oddly motivated to give this a go, on account of Lexx being so damn interesting/entertaining and with it having been left open with so many possibilities… Um, I don't really have a clear-cut path through this, I'm just sort of going to tread through my many muddled fiction-related thoughts and see if it comes out decent, or…like crappy Lexx pudding. So thanks for reading thus far!

Disclaimer: I am not smart enough to own any of this stuff.

So, without further nonsense: My strange little version of Lexx 5.0!

1.

Xev sighed as she rolled over haphazardly in her new sleep chamber. Though it grew a little every day, the bed was still a little smaller than she was used to, and she felt her arm drape over the side, falling victim to the light, but not unpleasant breeze that stirred around her bed. She moved her delicate fingers as it wound around her hand, not yet willing to open her eyes and fall into routine. Her sleep had been a sound, dreamless kind, which left her feeling partially grateful, and partially frustrated that she had not had a fantasy encounter to help alleviate some of her sexual frustration. With a sigh that was much more of a frustrated grunt, she whipped her arm back into her side, and, using the momentum rolled herself over on to her belly.

Her satin skin slid up against a slightly thicker kind, the warmth from it throwing aside any shivers from the breeze and spreading heat to all the right places as her hand draped carelessly across his chest with a light _thwack_ of skin on skin. Hearing him let out a tiny grunt, her plump lips pulled into a smirk and she allowed herself to open one eye and take a peek. He was scowling at her, struggling to mask a mischievous smile of his own.

"I was trying to sleep," his dark, velvety voice had an instant effect on her, and she moved her hips to accommodate the growing want.

"Mmm," she groaned lazily as she pressed herself around his leg delicately, and, of course, he acted unaffected by the movement, "I thought the dead don't sleep?" She smiled again, kissing his neck once.

"They do not," he conceded, running a hand through her hair before tracing a finger along her jaw, looking down on her with gushing adoration, "and I've got thousands of years worth of sleep to catch up on," he smiled, and she marveled at how bright his eyes were, how they seemed so alive. She felt a million different admonishments flood her mind all demanding that she ascribed the reason she loved him so fiercely to it's own specific attribute, but none felt sufficient enough.

She kissed him with all the passion she could muster, feeling his lips crash against hers with a matched sense of need, their bodies melting together and falling into time with one another. She felt his body react to her slightest touch, his breathing coming in gruff heaves as her hands explored every bit of him. In that moment, despite all of her pining, all of her uncontrollable need, she had never wanted anything as badly as she wanted him then.

"Kai…" she sighed blissfully, and it was her own delighted breath that woke her from her heavenly reverie, and brought her crashing back down to reality. The draft in her room sent a chill through her body as her arm plumped with goose bumps, but the icy stab of regret in her gut was far cooler than the air around her. She rolled over perilously slowly, knowing damn well that he wouldn't be next to her. Kai had never been to her bed, and he never would.

Kai was dead.

Several worlds away, floating through the vast dullness of space, a void where even boredom seemed interesting compared to the every day tedium, a light-hearted, genuine chuckle bounced off the cold metallic hull of the Noah.

"Of course," squawked Prince between fits of laughter; his hair was longer, and his eyes showed signs of tireless exhaustion, but the laughter that shook him was the real deal, bringing tears to his maniacal eyes, and causing him to shake his head as though he'd just heard a hilarious joke he was still trying to fully understand.

"Of course we need Kai."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Note: Thank you guys so much for comments, really!

"Oh Kai, oh Kai, oh Kai,

Why did you have to die?

Oh woe, oh woe, oh woe

Ten thousand years to go…"

"ENOUGH, 790!" Stan pleaded impatiently. To Stan's utter amazement, 790 fell silent at once, and hesitantly, Stan turned to look at the robot head, which sat nestled on the back of a mini-moth that hovered in the air just to Stan's left on the bridge. Since becoming captain of the Littlelexx, Stan discovered that he held some creative sway over its development. Firstly he had requested a more comfortable captains chair, which was still in the process of being grown, but nevertheless looked much more squishy and accommodating than the last one. When Littlelexx alerted Xev and Stanley to the presence of a "quasi-biological pseudo-mechanical presence" in his third stomach, Xev had gone to investigate. In all honesty, neither Xev nor Stan were particularly surprised to find 790 returned to them, though they weren't necessarily happy to have him back. Humbled by the loss of Kai, and more importantly, his part in Kai's destruction, 790 agreed to donate part of his processing time to searching for a home for Xev and Stan in exchange for a piece of Littlelex's memory upon which 790 intended to record his epic ten-thousand year poem for his lost love.

But Stan had not anticipated that this agreement would result in 790 parking his immobile lack-of-an-ass on the bridge prattling away day in and day out with his moronic verses, all broken up by his chorus of "Oh Kai, oh Kai, Oh Kai…why did you have to die?" It had driven Stan mad the first few weeks, leading him to have the Littlelexx develop a mini-moth that could take 790 anywhere within or outside of the Littlelexx that his processor desired.

790 began to wail after his moment of poetic silence, and Stan, rolling his eyes, sighed heavily.

"Can't you just go…somewhere else and do that? Unless you have something productive to tell me," Stan added the last part haphazardly, sincerely doubting that 790 had anything of even remote relevance to convey.

"As a matter of fact—" Stan could see the robots eyes flash with indecision before saying, "_captain_," as gingerly as possible, "I do. I have received a request for communication from The Noah," he stated simply. Stan nearly fell over.

"The Noah? You mean…from Priest?" Stan's curiosity washed away all of his annoyance with the robot head.

"No, not from Priest, from Prince," the robot said with a growl, "the monster who stole my perfectly perfect man."

"Prince," Xev echoed, stepping onto the bridge with them, her hips swaying seductively as ever but her step devoid of its usual bounce. Stan could see it in her face that she had been dreaming of Kai yet again; she always seemed particularly downtrodden the day after he invaded her dreams. Then again it could just be because of the mention of Prince.

"What could he possibly want with us?" She asked confoundedly.

"I'll tell you what, he probably wants to kill one of us, or all of us!" Stan deduced in a slight panic.

"Why would he transmit his intentions to us though? Why not just…sneak up and do it?" Xev countered.

"The Love Slave is correct. His signal was sent directly to the Littlelexx, implying that he—"

"Already knows where we are but hasn't tried to ambush us," Stan finished, and 790's eyes narrowed for a brief instant.

"Well do you want to respond or not? I am wasting valuable time I could be donating to my beloved," the robot head demanded curtly. Stan looked to Xev, and saw his own indecision reflected there.

"…we haven't seen anything or anyone for months…"

"Yes, Stan, but, it's Prince…" Xev urged, her eyes wide. She could already see the track Stanley's mind was taking. _Yes, it is Prince…but it's Prince, Priest, and a ship full of beautiful women…_ Xev sighed. "I guess we should hear him out." Stan smiled, but stifled it at once and nodded.

"Yes, it's worth a try, right?" He said, and smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to kill us all," Xev said darkly.

"Here's hoping!" 790 said, though he wasn't necessarily hoping for the well being of his shipmates.

"Littlelexx?" Stan urged brightly, absently fixing his hat.

"Yes, captain?" the pleasant little voice of the ship answered. Stan looked to 790, then back up at the ceiling of the bridge. He had to admit, he was becoming quite fond of the little guy.

"Littlelexx, 790 is going to give you a frequency, please open it for us, and make it as strong as you can," he said patiently.

"As you command, captain," the ship said brightly. Stanley couldn't help but to crack a smile at how genuinely eager and good-natured this new little ship was. In the few months they'd been on the Littlelexx it had grown exponentially, and where the Lexx was more like a loyal pet obeying orders and expressing only his basic needs like hunger, the Littlelexx was much more animated and curious about the universe. Stan couldn't help but wonder if maybe the Divine Order had done something to Lexx when he was growing that squashed that curiosity or if perhaps the vitality of the Littlelexx was due to the unusual circumstances of his 'birth'. Either way, Stan couldn't help but have a soft spot.

Stan was pulled from his affectionate reflections by Prince's smug smile filling the center circle of one of Littlelexx's observation bubbles. Xev saw instantly the fatigue that splashed across Prince's features. Though she did feel a dark sense of satisfaction knowing that he wasn't carrying on in bliss, mostly she was unnerved by the fact that the human embodiment of death was reaching out to them for some unknown reason, looking rather ragged and beaten down.

"Stanley H. Tweedle," Prince's voice was as slippery as ever as he nodded to Stan before allowing his eyes to analyze every bit of Xev, a perverse smirk yanking the corner of his mouth upward, "and Xev, it's always such a pleasure…" he swallowed delicately, licking his lips before meeting her eyes once more and smiling. Xev found it hard to look Prince in the eye, her ferocious disdain for him making the sight of him enough to make her skin crawl.

"What do you want, Prince?" She demanded curtly, crossing her arms. He raised his eyebrows for an instant before shrugging.

"Right, down to business then: I need your assistance with something," he said simply, clapping his hands together and waiting expectantly. Xev and Stan exchanged a look.

"_You_ need_ us_? Why?" Stan asked in surprise. They watched as Prince fought with himself, struggling over whether or not to lie to them. With a drawn out sigh, he rolled his eyes and began to talk.

"I won't bore you with all of the pesky details but the short version is…well," his glance strayed to his right, then back again, reaching up and adjusting the camera, twisting it to the side.

At first all they could see were about a dozen long legged beauties in lab coats, some with clipboards, others holding vials of strange liquids and looking stolidly down at something stretched out between them.

"Ahem, ladies, would you mind…" Prince asked, attempting to mask his impatience but doing a relatively poor job of it. Several of the beauties looked up, blushed, and giggled as they stepped aside. 790 began to squeal with shock and delight, and then started to sob loudly.

Xev recognized him instantly. Though there was a color to his cheeks she'd seen only in her dreams, and he had several fresh cuts on his face that were not there before, there was no doubt that it was Kai. She stepped towards the image, as though expecting it to obscure into the mist of an illusion, but it only grew all the more clear. "That isn't possible," she whispered as she brought her hand to her mouth, running her fingertips along her lips in concentration.

"And yet," said Prince cheerily, sauntering over and crouching by Kai's face, his bare chest miraculously rising and falling evenly, "here he is. Alive, so to speak…"

"What do you mean by that?" Stan asked absently, staring with rapt attention at the impossible vision of Kai. All the while 790 was sniffling with the shedding of his electronic tears.

"Well it all gets very technical, but ultimately, under my instruction the Noah managed to make its way back to the point of the universe once occupied by the Earth. Once here, with some help from our very gifted staff," he nodded to the bubbly girls gazing shyly from behind their clipboards, "I was able to, essentially, drag the bits of Kai, molecule by molecule, iota by iota from the point at which he was consumed by the collider. No easy task, mind you, but one that was necessary," he smiled again and Stan began to shake his head.

"No, this was a bad idea. It's all a lie, you're trying to trick us again, just like you always do…and you're going to try to use some claim about resurrecting Kai to drag us into your scheme!" He was pointing at Prince and glaring with all of his might. Prince sighed, straightening up and cupping Kai's face in one of his hands, tracing along the telltale BrunnenG mark down his right cheek. Xev's eyes grew wide, her pulse quickening in an instant. Prince could see quite clearly the effect his gentle touch had had on Xev and gingerly ran a fingertip along the BrunnenG mark once more, smiling devilishly.

"As it turns out, it would have been in my best interest to have allowed our little struggle between life and death to go on a bit longer than the Earth… Kai is in possession of something that would make things much easier for me. " Prince pulled his hand away from Kai's face, looking to the crew of the Littlelexx solemnly. "Though I was able to pull his body free…I'm afraid his essence is…trapped. It will take much more than my already substantial capabilities to retrieve that all-important part of Kai."

"What will it take?" 790 squeaked out before beginning to wail once more.

"790 contain yourself!" Xev ordered fiercely before looking to Prince expectantly.

"It will take you," he said watching her, before looking to Stan and 790 as well, "all of you. Everyone who knew Kai as he was in his original life is dead. Those who knew him in death, his _living death_, are the only hope of restoring his essence. I have provided his body," he motioned extravagantly, "now you will provide the soul."

"And why should we help you? What if we do this, and then you use Kai for some terrible purpose?" The excitement was building, the potential for hope growing more and more.

"Kai needs only provide me with one thing, a simple moment buried deep within his memory. All he has do is provide this memory to me and all debts are paid. You may take him and do as you please," he smirked at Xev, "should he cooperate I'll not harm a precious hair.

Xev and Stan turned their back on Prince and 790 had his mini-moth flutter over to them excitedly. With crossed arms (for the two that had them) they all looked at one another, mulling it over independently, no one wanting to speak up first.

"I know we can't trust him, but I want to," Xev admitted dejectedly. Stan nodded and 790's eyes grew wide.

"We must trust the deceptive spirit shepherd!" 790 exclaimed, "I must be reunited with my love of all loves! You must return my man to me!" he exclaimed in a frenzy.

"It's always dangerous trusting Prince," Stan said, ignoring 790's outburst, "but," he took a deep breath and let it out in a gruff sigh, "well…I miss him too. And even if the only reason Prince is doing this is to cause mayhem in the universe, I say…well I don't care! Whatever Prince wants, as far as I'm concerned, he can have it," he looked meaningfully at Xev, affection and love pouring out of him as he did and a tiny smile cracked his lips ever so slightly, "Kai died to save us…but if we have the opportunity to bring him back, I think we've gotta try." Xev felt a truly genuine, lighthearted smile pull at her lips as hope flooded her every poor to the brim. She felt as though she might cry from joy just the potential of having him returned to them brought her. 790s wails of elation were even a welcome, albeit deafening, sound. Prince smirked his usual serpentine way, nodding his approval.

"I thank you. You will not regret this decision. I shall give you the coordinates for our rendezvous point, not more than a few days travel from where each of us are…and, as long as we succeed and Kai provides me with what I need…you will be forced to endure the pleasure of my company for only a few days at most. I must say…I am interested in finding out more about your curious new vessel," he admitted as an afterthought and Stanley pointed a sharp finger at Prince threateningly.

"Oh no, pal. Don't even think about it. You won't be setting foot aboard the Littlelexx," Stan barked at him heatedly, an instinct he could only describe as _paternal_ washing over him. Prince shook his head quickly, adopting an immensely apologetic look.

"Apologies, Captain, if you prefer I shall not step foot board your…Littlelexx," he smiled mischievously at the name, and reached forward, pressing a button to relay the coordinates.

"I am transferring the coordinates into the Littlelexx as I speak!" 790 exclaimed excitedly.

"Littlelexx, did you get all that?" Stan asked kindly.

"Yes, Captain, I did. Would you like me to set a course for that point, Captain?" Littlelexx asked eagerly. With one last look from 790, to Prince, and finally to Xev, Stan hesitated. Xev could see he was struggling, and nodded willfully to him.

"Yes, Littlelexx, go as fast as you can. We don't want to waste anymore time."


End file.
